jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Billy Trenton
Billy Trenton is a character in Jurassic Shark ''and its sequel, ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. He is portrayed by Jacob D. Billy is rumored to return for the third film, Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. ''Island of Doom'' The character made his debut in the Island of Doom ''film, although was initially named Billy Brennan. The name was changed when the film was cancelled and replaced by Jurassic Shark. Brennan first appeared when he arrived at Nash's house to decide when they would go to Isla Sorna. After confirming this, he headed to the island with Walker Patterson and Jess Murdock. Once the plane landed, Billy and Jess went to find the passengers of the other plane, while Patterson grabbed certain supplies from the plane. Upon finding the ''surviving ''passengers of the other plane, Billy and Jess teamed up with Mike Bruines, the Kirbys and Udesky to escape the island. Jurassic Shark Billy Trenton appears in the ''Jurassic Shark film as a character invited by Dan Bruines to hunt the shark. Billy reveals several weapons they could use, and despite confirming his participation, he goes on vacation when the hunt begins. Billy unexpectedly saves Chase Landon and Drake Matthews with little help from Alexa Murray when the shark has the perfect opportunity to kill them. The following day, Billy continues on the hunt with Chase, Drake and Alexa. However, Billy is attacked by the shark and his left arm is shredded up by its jaws. He manages to sever its left eye, causing it to retreat. Billy then goes home. As confirmed by Drake at the end of the film, Billy was taken to the hospital to be treated for his injury. Jurassic Shark II Billy Trenton returned in the film's sequel, having recovered from his injuries in the first film. Since then, he has been working with Chase, Eddie Jackson and Nate Williams on hunting down the sharks that the employees deploy to kill them, with a notable one being the Bull Shark. Billy is first seen sitting on Chase's patio, and he has a conversation with him, Eddie and Nate about why the sharks continue returning to the cul-de-sac. Billy believes that they're looking for retribution, and as a result, he gives a warning to Chase to watch his back at all times before heading home. As he walks off, Chase tells him to stay safe, and Billy claims that he has the situation under control. Believing that they need to fight the sharks in order to survive, Billy heads out behind his barn to hunt for any sharks using his compound bow, particularly the Bull Shark. The Bull Shark winds up attacking him, forcing him to the ground. He holds the bow up to the shark's mouth, which holds it back and prevents it from killing him. Unknown to Billy, Simon runs over to the scene. Billy evades the Bull Shark, and as he does, Simon punches him and shoots his gun. It is unknown if he actually shot Billy or used the shot as a warning. Soon after, Chase sees a flyer that says how Billy Trenton went missing. Knowing that it was because of the sharks, Chase and Nate become certain that he's dead. Although his fate is unknown, a summary prior to the credits says that he hasn't been seen since his "disappearence" in March. However, Billy is currently classified as dead. Jurassic Shark III Billy Trenton is rumored to return in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, with his survival in the second film being left unclear. Regardless, Jacob D has signed on to reprise the role, although this will ultimately depend on the character's involvement with the film. Billy will at least be mentioned in the film. Trivia *In Jurassic Shark II, the original version of Billy's death showed Simon punching Billy, and Billy fell to the ground. In the official/full movie version, Billy is punched by Simon, and Simon shoots his gun afterwards. Whether he was actually shot or not is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:2012 SS7 Storyline Category:Starscream7 Category:Jurassic Shark Characters Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2013 SS7 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2014 SS7 Storyline Category:2015 SS7 Storyline Category:Humans Category:Males